Talk:Special Weapons
Where exactly are the game files of the potential items/names that might (not) be released? The Dusk Enforcer If I were to acess the elite shop, I think the only thing I would buy would be the Dusk Enforcer simply because it has something very special about it that is not found in any other weapon that is: Infinite ammunition Think about it. You have absolutely no worry if you are going to run out of ammunition. That means you can go banging all day long non-stop and you will never need to restock your ammo. You can`t find that in any other weapon execpt the Unlimited ammo Gau-19 which is no longer available. Actaully you may as well replace your melee weapon with this gun and your looting trip will never be the same. For grinding EXP it is briliant. You can re-acess the elite shop easily I think with this weapon. All you need to to earn about 9 million exp to be in the top list of survivors but that excludes the amount of times you died of course. I think that is just making the Dusk Enforcer "over-powered".Plus it is cheaper than the Greyhawk 55 in FP market--Sangreal7 (talk) 09:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) How hard is it to access the elite shop I am just wondering. Can anyone who has been there tell me?--Sangreal7 (talk) 14:47, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Second Tier 120 Weapons I added a section for the second tier of 120 skill weapons (Vlock XD11, Shark Tail, etc.) to the page and edited the weapons pages so it said they were unique weapons. I think that they would be since they can only be found in the credit shop or on the market place, not through looting.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 01:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) : Well, I thought ''gold members ''can loot these second tier items right? And after Adminpwn added these 120 stat weapons, weapons that require 100 proficiency skills like battle axe are now possible to loot even without gold membership.--Sangreal7 (talk) 01:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::No. The Spiker, Ripsaw G12, Greyhawk 55, Ironsight 33-F, Painshot 10, Uziel 14mm, Hammerhead 47, Immolator AD, Nomad Mesh and Bio Reactive are the only 120 items that are lootable. The second tier of 120 weapons I mentioned is the Sharktail, Buzzblade RN8, Vlock XD11, Marksman G8, Biforce C7, Handshock A8, XLGunner-8, Bishop CE9, Scavenger Mesh and Steelcase Reactive. The Marksman G8 is a credit shop only (non-lootable) weapon, and I'm assuming the rest of the unreleased 120 weapons/armors will be as well.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 12:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Infinite Ammo??!! :/ In the Dusk Enforcer section, unlimited ammo is mentioned. But I have seen in certain videos, its ammo content is written. How? Manasfina 101 (talk) 15:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :It's because those people happen to have .50 handgun ammo on them, whether they brought it with them thinking they need it activate the unlimited ammo (which they don't) or looted it while looting. But you don't need ammo to use it and if oyu have ammo on you, the count goes up 1 every time you fire a shot, so it appears as if you're using the same magazine over and over.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 19:54, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry If anyone reads it, I am very sorry if someone got a very wacky 'Special Gear' page since it was my fault. Very, very sorry! Manasfina 101 (talk) 15:56, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Page layout messed up While I was editing the page adding MC scrap values (as I was doing with all other equipment), the format of this page didn't seem to take my edit well. If someone could come by and fix what I had broken, it would be appreciated. IIIDevoidIII (talk) 20:41, September 17, 2013 (UTC)